relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Zelda's Prayer
"Man alone measures time. Man alone chimes the hour. And, because of this, man alone suffers a paralyzing fear that no other creature endures. A fear of time running out." "My goddess, I fear this will be our last conversation. I must confess. I confess...I have kept truths from you." "What troubles you, Hylia?" "All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing. My people view me as infallible. I am perfection to them and I am an idol that guides and motivates them. My love is a trophy. Their devotion keeps them alive, but it is also their greatest weakness. This war against the World-Eater cannot be won. I know this, they know this, but my existence...it drives every soldier to his demise." "This is not your fault, Hylia. Alduin's destiny is beyond us." "I know, my goddess. Forgive me. I am afraid. I'm so afraid. I sometimes dream that this war never came to Hyrule, that long ago, Hylia did not err and imprison Alduin for so long that he grew to hate her. I dream that even with Hylia's Folly as the part of history that it is...I dream that the World-Eater may have came swiftly and painlessly, but I know this is impossible. He is obsessed with destruction and suffering. He does not wish to cleanse Hyrule, he wishes to dominate it forever. Even Ganon fears the World-Eater. Alduin is our common enemy, but Ganon has lost his way so deeply into the darkness no light can guide him." "Your Wisdom will yet reach him, Hylia." "I know what he desires, and I know what will happen if he obtains it. I will see that he understands what has happened to Hyrule. I will see that he feels my pain. I'm sorry, my goddess. I should not feel this way." "Your emotions are real, they are valid, and they and are not a sign of weakness, Hylia. Let them remind you of what you fight for, and let them serve you. Please, continue. You have more to say." "I...I dream of Link most nights. I dream of bloodless battles and empty fields, and when all hope is truly lost, Link appears and rids the world of this terror. I dream this in spite of reality. I have met Link so many times. So many versions of Link the mages somehow summoned. I have met them all, and I have wept in sleepless, waking nightmares as each one faces Alduin and perishes. So much death...so much death. Everything I've done up until now...it was all for nothing." "Do not fear for Link, Hylia. Farore has rescued his myriad souls. He is safe. She is searching for the Hero of Time and is watchful of the Hero of Winds." "I am grateful. All my love to Farore." "She gives you all her love, Hylia." "I met another Link today, just after he was brought to Hyrule. He is young, and full of courage. I hope...and this is an empty hope...I hope he can be the one who will hold back the dragon. I know he cannot succeed, but I...I..." "Why do you weep, Hylia?" "I am sorry, my goddess. Forgive me. Oh, please, forgive me!" "Tell me, please, Hylia. Please." "I hate them for it, my goddess. I...forgive me, I hate them all: every one of my mages, every scholar who strove to bring Link to us. This war was not his fight. He should not have been ripped from his other lives and forced to fight for a doomed world. He should not have died here, and I hate them for killing him countless times." "Your mages did what they thought was right. Find it in your heart to forgive them, Hylia." "My wisdom is a burden. I am being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. I wish this did not fall to me, but...I have to take his place. If the young hero fights the World-Eater, then I must battle Ganon until all goes dark forever. Victory is beyond us. All of us. Alduin and Ganon must not taste victory. They have drunk too much of my people's blood. The Last Great War of Hyrule will not end in victory; it must end in stalemate. What I do, I do without choice, in the name of peace and sanity. I will rise like the break of dawn and see that Hyrule rests." "You have our love, Hylia, and I will be waiting for you. You will be safe with me." "What if I fail, my goddess?" "You will not fail, Hylia. I will send a Moon Pearl to you, to the shrine you pray from now. It will protect you until I can reach you." "And Link? Will he receive a pearl as well?" "Do not fear, Hylia. Farore will see to it that the Hero of Time finds his way back to her. He will be safe." "What about you now, my goddess? All those who worship you..." "They all have someone else. I hear only you, Hylia." "Oh, my goddess. I am sorry...I am so sorry." "My love is with you, Hylia. You do not need to apologize for my sake. I am glad you had the courage to confess your fears and that you trusted me with your pain. Remember, we fear death because we are born knowing only life. Take solace in the knowledge that yes, it is the end, but the moment has been prepared for." Location Zelda's Prayer can be found in Nayru's Shrine, within the Isle of Ruins, located out in the Sea of Ghosts which is only accessible with the Ghost Ship. It is locked in an Ancient Chest behind the Statue of Nayru on a small rocky alcove, alongside an Embellished Hood, Hylian Soldier Gauntlets, Zelda's Armor, and a leveled Rupee. Notes >>Notes, generally related to lore; please leave section for the mod author to complete<< >>Remove if not applicable<< Background and Inspiration >>Version and background info, generally left for the mod author<< See Also >>List related pages<< Category: Books